club_cricketfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Peverall
England | dayofdeath = | monthofdeath = | yearofdeath = | placeofdeath = | countryofdeath = | nickname = Pevs, Pev, Benny | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 10 | heightm = | batting = Right Hand Opener | bowling = Right Arm Off Break | role = Wicket Keeper/Batsman | family = | international = | testdebutdate = | testdebutyear = | testdebutagainst = | testcap = | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | odidebutdate = | odidebutyear = | odidebutagainst = | odicap = | lastodidate = | lastodiyear = | lastodiagainst = | odishirt = | club1 = Axbridge | year1 = 2010- | clubnumber1 = | club2 = Luddites (loan) | year2 = 2010 | clubnumber2 = | club3 = Cheddar | year3 = 2007- | clubnumber3 = | club4 = BBC XI (loan) | year4 = 2012 | clubnumber4 = | type1 = Cheddar | debutdate1 = 30 April | debutyear1 = 2007 | debutfor1 = | debutagainst1 = Clevedon U15s | type2 = Axbridge | debutdate2 = 25 April | debutyear2 = 2010 | debutfor2 = | debutagainst2 = Wedmore | lastdate1 = 1 September | lastyear1 = 2012 | lastfor1 = | lastagainst1 = Fitzhead | lastdate2 = 7 July | lastyear2 = 2019 | lastfor2 = | lastagainst2 = Dinder & Crosscombe | columns = 3 | column1 = Axbridge | matches1 = 100 | runs1 = 1940 | bat avg1 = 25.87 | 100s/50s1 = 1/5 | top score1 = 100* | deliveries1 = 894 | wickets1 = 24 | bowl avg1 = 33.42 | fivefor1 = - | tenfor1 = - | best bowling1 = 2/5 | catches/stumpings1 = 34/16 | column2 = 2017 | matches2 = 3 | runs2 = 87 | bat avg2 = 43.50 | 100s/50s2 = -/0 | top score2 = 41 | deliveries2 = 24 | wickets2 = 1 | bowl avg2 = 31.00 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 1/31 | catches/stumpings2 = 2/0 | column3 = 2019 | matches3 = 3 | runs3 = 155 | bat avg3 = 77.50 | 100s/50s3 = -/2 | top score3 = 98* | deliveries3 = 73 | wickets3 = 2 | bowl avg3 = 32.50 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 1/8 | catches/stumpings3 = 3/0 | bowled = 27 | %1 = 28.13% | caught = 37 | %2 = 38.54% | lbw = 3 | %3 = 3.13% | ro = 5 | %4 = 5.21% | hw = | %5 = | stu = 2 | %6 = 2.08% | no = 22 | %7 = 22.92% | bowled1 = 10 | %8 = 41.67% | caught1 = 9 | %9 = 37.50% | lbw1 = 1 | %10 = 4.17% | stu1 = 4 | %11 = 16.67% | date = 8 July | year = 2019 | source = http://axbridgecc.play-cricket.com/website/player_stats_widget/batting_stats/28877?rule_type_id=179 ACC stats }} Ben Peverall (January 23, 1992) is a current 2nd XI player at Cheddar C.C, where he plays league cricket. He was the vice captain at Axbridge C.C for a third term, playing friendly and T20 cricket. Career Peverall made his debut for Cheddar at under 15 level on 30 April 2007 against Clevedon C.C under 15s, he now plays for Cheddar 2nd XI. Peverall also plays for Axbridge making his debut on Sunday 25th April 2010 against Wedmore scoring 40 unbeaten. He also made a guest appearance for The Luddites on Sunday 25th July 2010, scoring 35 runs before being stumped in the final over pressing for his maiden fifty. In Peverall's debut season, he won both the 2010 'Fielder Of The Year' award and ACC fantasy cricket league 2010. Early into the 2011 season, he carried his bat through; a tight, low scoring match, interrupted by heavy rain, achieving a career best knock of 42* to help steer Axbridge to a win over Croscombe & Dinder. 2011 was proving a successful season for Peverall, where he bought up his 500th Axbridge run by scoring a 6 on the club tour of Exmoor. He also scored his maiden fifty when he registered 81* against Allerton, again carrying the bat with six 4's and one 6. Following the close of the 2011 Season, at the AGM he was elected vice-captain of Axbridge while also picking up the 'Most Improved Player' award. The 2012 season for Axbridge C.C had its ups and downs, but Peverall contributed an unbeaten fifty on the Tour of Devon, as well as 53 in a guest appearance for the South West BBC XI. He was re-elected for a second term as vice-captain with Axbridge. Cheddar CC Peverall first took on the vice-captains duties during the 2011 season, where he carried a hundred-percent captaincy record including the double over league winners Wedmore in the captains' absence. He was voted to take up the full captaincy role at the annual AGM, for the forthcoming season. That night he also picked up the Ken Langford Memorial Cup for Young Clubman of The Year for his contributions in the 2011 season, including preparing a pitch for a crucial penultimate game of the season. After the disbandment of the 3rd XI, Peverall was again presented with the Ken Langford Memorial Cup for Young Clubman of The Year for his continued contribution within the club and for keeping the team going throughout what proved to be a hard season for the club as a whole. 2013 season Peverall had a good 2013 with Axbridge, scoring 251 runs at an average of 25.10, he also took 4 wickets at 54.25 but according to captain, Packham, bowled much better than the stats might suggest. At the AGM he was again re-elected for a third term as vice-captain with Axbridge for the 2014 season, and also picked up the Fantasy Cricket award. Peverall also had a decent season for Cheddar scoring 211 runs at 14.07 including a maiden SCL fifty for the 2nd XI, whilst for Sunday XI he totalled 136 runs at 68.00 with two fifties in three innings. 2014 season Peverall will start the 2014 season as joint Axbridge Vice Captain along with Liam Stiles. Former Clubs & Years *Cheddar C.C under 15s Cheetahs 2007 *Cheddar C.C under 17s 2008-2009 *Cheddar C.C 4ths 2009-2010 (Disbanded) *Cheddar C.C 3rds 2009-2012 (Disbanded - Captain 2012, Vice Captain 2011) *Cheddar C.C Friendly XI 2009-2010 (Disbanded) *'Axbridge C.C 2010-Present (Vice Captain 2012-2014)' *Luddites C.C 2010 (Guest Appearance) *'Cheddar C.C 2nds 2011-Present' *'Cheddar C.C Sunday XI 2011-Present' *BBC XI 2012-2014 (Guest Appearances) *Compton House 2016-2018 *North Perrott 2018-Present Career 50s Batting Axbridge Stats Bowling Also see *Play Cricket Page Category:Club Cricketers Category:Axbridge C.C Player Category:Cheddar C.C Player Category:Luddites C.C Player Category:Axbridge 2010 tourist Category:Axbridge 2011 tourist Category:Axbridge 2012 tourist Category:Axbridge Wicket Keepers Category:Cheddar Wicket Keepers